


Stranger Danger

by Avonya



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 3rd person Five POV, Gen, Gun mentions, Mentions of Violence, i just stan Five okay, mentions of diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avonya/pseuds/Avonya
Summary: The lead tail was gaining. Five needed to think faster, because if they caught him then anyone looking in would see a thirteen year old fighting like a thirteen year old shouldn’t know how.Wait. Thirteen.He could use that.(Five is followed by some guns from the Commison. Fight smarter, not harder, right?)





	Stranger Danger

Five looked at his reflection in the window of a cafe, straightened his tie, and counted four tails. The last three were at least fifty feet back, but the lead was nearly on him. 

Five turned and walked away. They were from the Commision, clearly, despite not wearing the masks and what not, which meant they wouldn’t want to start a fight out in the open. Too conspicuous. 

All Five had to do was lead them away to somewhere more crowded and he’d be golden. He checked another storefront, pretending to stare longingly at the mannequins. Hah. Like he’d ever cheat on Delores. 

The lead tail was gaining. Five needed to think faster, because if they caught him then anyone looking in would see a thirteen year old fighting like a thirteen year old shouldn’t know how. 

Wait. Thirteen. 

He could use that. 

Five walked further, and to his glee, he saw the police precinct that Diego liked to lurk in. Diego had a friend there, some detective, and Five could use that to his advantage. 

He threw another glance over his shoulder, faked a look of extreme anxiety (wasn’t hard) and quickened his pace. The tails walked faster, confident in the knowledge that they had gotten him. 

Five burst into the precinct and scanned the room for Diego’s detective. There, he saw, and he made his was to her. Diego had once shown him pictures. He was glad he paid attention. 

“Excuse me, detective?” He put a little tremble into his voice. She looked suitably interested, and looked up from her paperwork. 

“Yes? How can I help you?”

“These, these guys are  _ following  _ me and I’m not sure what to do,” he said.

“Oh, no,” The detective said. Five checked her name plate. Detective Patch. “Are they currently following you?”

“Yes,” He said, and watched the doors. “They’ve been for a while now and I don’t know what to do,” he trailed off. 

Any second now. 

“I’m sure we can help you. Can you tell me your name?”

Shit. Five wasn’t sure how well she’d take to his name being a number. “Uh,” He said, and the tails finally made themselves useful. They burst into the precinct, guns out. Amateurs. 

“That’s them!” Five shouted, pitching his voice higher than normal, and pointing with a skinny, shaking, arm,  “They’re the ones that were following me!”

That brought everyone’s attention to the men. Almost sheepishly, they put their guns down, and made to leave. Several officers followed, and Five heard shouting from outside.

Perfect. That should hold them off for a while. 

“Thank you,” Five said, putting as much sincerity into his voice as possible. 

“No problem,” Detective Patch said. “What was your name again? We’ve got some forms you need to sign once we catch those guys.”

Five laughed. “Ask my brother, Diego.”

He stood. Patch followed, and followed him to the door. 

“Wait, wait, what? You’re Diego’s brother?”

Five grinned. “I’ll tell him you say hi,” he said, and walked out into the day. There was still a lot of work to do to stop the Apocalypse. No time for explanations. 

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Umbrella Academy recently and I love it so much! I stan five ngl. 
> 
> If something’s wrong with the formatting, leave a comment because I posted this on my phone. And even if there isn’t, leave a comment anyway ;)


End file.
